english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul St. Peter
Paul Schmidl Peter (born April 26, 1958 in Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA), known by his stage name Paul St. Peter, is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Master Fu, Otis Césaire/Animan (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Narrator *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Tritannus 'Movies' *Twinkle Toes Lights Up New York (2016) - Argyle, Mr. Finch 'Movies - Dubbing' *Wrinkles (2014) - Gordo, Patrick Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Zor Prime 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Commercial Announcer (ep11), Hirasawa, Press (ep9) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Gorgon (eps21-26), Quote, Soldiers *Argento Soma (2003) - Officer (ep16) *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Armada, Marda B., Thug (ep1) *Bleach (2012-2013) - Battikaroa (ep267), Hollow A (ep313), Yammy Llargo *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006) - 3 (ep13), Captain Battleship *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Punch, Additional Voices *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Boss (ep8), MetalPhantomon (ep15), SaberLeomon *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2001) - Leomon, Wormmon *Duel Masters (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Anri's Father, Dollar#5 (ep11), Higa, Syndicate Member#2 (ep13), Man's Voice B (ep14) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Commander (ep6), Lifter A (ep7), Norma 01 (ep7) *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Haruhiko Yagi, Miyata's Father *Flag (2007-2008) - Jan Nikkanen, Journalist A *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Leonardo da Vinci (ep16), Osaka Man (ep29) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Richie, Shopkeeper's Bodyguard (ep4) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Fernand Morcerf *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Priest (ep5), Refugee (ep7), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Imakurusu *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Restaurant Owner (ep4), Shop Owner *Gun Frontier (2003) - Ahonenn, Mayor, Postman *Gungrave (2005) - Bodyguard (ep21), Nyman (ep23) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Guzack (ep2), Jorgun, Thymilph, Village Chief (ep1) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Examinee (ep8), Todo (ep6) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Dire, Jack (ep4), Wamuu *Kekkaishi (2010) - Koya *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2004-2006) - Brenan/Dr. Othello (ep76), Butler (ep75), Chief Priest (ep37), Demon (ep63), Dr. Derange (ep46), Ginkaku (ep67), Gorilla Impersonator B (ep35), Interpol Officer (ep65), King (ep65), Lord Puffinlew (ep35), Old Man B (ep65), Police Chief (ep38) *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Additional Voices *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Darius (ep1), Prime Minister (ep4) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Kin Gaku *Mars Daybreak (2005) - OD Pirate *Megalo Box (2019) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - McMurdo Barriston, Nobleman (ep13), Savarin's Boss (ep16) *Monster (2009-2010) - Dr. Julius Reichwein, BKA Chief, Bar Owner (ep23), Eisler Memorial Doctor, Man (ep11), Police Chief (ep7), Police Inspector (ep17), Truck Driver (ep20), Turkish Man (ep17) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008) - Commander (ep6), Giant (ep7), Star Reader A (ep9), Star Reader C (ep9) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Allied Ninja H (ep270), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Leaf Ninja (ep390), Leaf Ninja B (ep418), Medic Ninja (ep431), Old Man (ep293), Rashii (ep270), Sand Village Elder (ep394), Thug B (ep431), Uchiha Ninja (ep443) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox (ep23) *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Heavy Tank Loincloth (ep13), Subterranean (ep1), The Beast King (ep2) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Tabigeinin B (ep1) *Outlaw Star (2000) - Silgrian (ep13), Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Shinjin, Additional Voices *Planetes (2005-2006) - Gigalt Gangaragash, Traffic Controller (ep26) *Rurouni Kenshin (2001) - Tsukio (ep19) *SD Gundam Force (2003-2008) - Gunbike *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Biff, Board Member (ep6), Carlnen (ep2), Doctor (ep6), Guard (ep3), Operator (ep3), Operator (ep15), Spectator B (ep15), Subordinate (ep4) *Saint Tail (2001) - Mizutani (ep7) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Dokugakuji *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002-2005) - King Daku, Kuro True Form (ep23) *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Kakizaki, Watanabe *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Captain (ep13), Carl Hutter, FJ101 Captain (ep1), Man (ep13) *Tenjho Tenge (2005) - Koji Sagara *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Armored Giant *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Elder (ep4), Man (ep?), Valga *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Kantai *Trigun (2000-2001) - Loose Ruth (ep1), Additional Voices *Viewtiful Joe (2006) - Captain Blue/Almighty Leader (eps23-26) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Danny (ep6), Additional Voices *Witch Hunter Robin (2003-2004) - Commissioner, Hiroshi Honma, Kiyoshi Matsunaga, Mafia Member B (ep8), Old Man in Bar (ep10) *X (2003) - Priest (ep19) *Zetman (2013) - Dr. Sugita, Delinquent C (ep1), Doctor (ep1) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Armageddemon, Diaboromon, Imperialdramon, Paildramon, Stingmon, Wormmon *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Haruhiko Yagi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Police Interrogator#2 *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Leaf Ninja *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Newscaster, Punch *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Diaboromon, Keramon, Kokomon, Infermon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Voice *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Leomon *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Wanyudo *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo (2003) - Mamo *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Abusive Federation Soldier *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Napping Princess (2017) - Isshin Shijima/'Heartland King' *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Elder Brother Soldier *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Kaihou, Matsui *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Kaihou, Matsui *Redline (2012) - Gori Rider *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Ganryu *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Art Judge *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Otsutsuki Clan Patriarch *They Were Eleven (1996) - Doctor, Narrator *Time of Eve: The Movie (2014) - Shimei 'OVA - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes (1998) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2005) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver (2002) - Doctor (ep6), Man 3 *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: Is Lupin Still Burning? (2019) - Kyosuke Mamo *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Reporter A (ep1), Additional Voices *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Hazama Shigeharu *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2017) - Federation Commander (ep5), Pilot A (ep5), Ship Commander (ep5), Zeon Commander (ep5), Zeon Supporter (ep5) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Von Helsing (ep5) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - South Burning *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2014) - Syam Vist (ep7) *New Getter Robo (2005) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Client (ep1), Sano (ep2) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2018) - Hakurei *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Courier, Ninjas, Officer *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Additional Voices *Strait Jacket (2008) - Brian Meno Moderato *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Bar Patron (ep4), Dozo, General (ep4), Official (ep1) *Ys II (2003) - Gorto Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *The Batman Adventures: Mad Love (2008) - Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Harvey Dent Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Onmyoji II (2004) - Yasumaro *Zëiram 2 (2001) - Kanuut, Taguchi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Twin Dragons (1999) - Hotel Staffer 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach (2018) - Hollows *Close Enemies (2020) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) - Tim Marcoh *Live Twice, Love Once (2020) - Emilio Video Games 'Video Games' *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Executioner, Freak Farmer, Grizzle *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Stingmon), Stingmon, Wormmon *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Alhelor, Master Ford *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead (2003) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Majini *Section 8 (2009) - Arm Infantry 1 *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Boden the Imposing 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Lt. Colonel Victor Voychek *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Belkan Army Platoon, Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Nollin *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Yammy Riyalgo *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Flatski *Bravely Default (2013) - Karl the Innkeep *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Courier, Guard#2, Karl the Innkeep, Lande Lessor *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Highway Man *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Cornell *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Grim Reaper *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Knight *Death by Degrees (2005) - Richard Williams *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Imperialdramon, Stingmon, Wormmon *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Barbamon, Laviamon, Ravemon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard (2004) - Leonard *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Michael *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Wei Yan, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Wei Yan, Yuan Shao *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Arms Dealer *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Commander *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Gregor, Laurent *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Ionius IX *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Uighur *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Captain Bauer, Roemer, V.S.A. Pilot, V.S.A. Soldier, Z.A. WAP *Kessen II (2001) - Liu Zhang, Taishi Ci *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Xemnas "No. I" *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Xemnas "No.I" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts III (2019-2020) - Xemnas *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Randolf, Theodore *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Majin *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Operator *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *SD Gundam Force: Showdown! (2004) - Gunbike, Gundiver 01, Leonardo, Zakrello Gate *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Dokurobo *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Bulykin *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Joachim, Additional Voices *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Bandit, Kazama Samurai General *Silent Bomber (2000) - Commanding Officer *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Bernd *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Narrator *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Narrator *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Jie Revorse *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Dr. Robert Leingod *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Tritheim *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Man, Mathia, Onlooker B, Symonne's Male Form, Villager *Tenchu: Shadow Assassins (2009) - Onikage, Tado's Advisor *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Miyata's Father, Mr. Yagi *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Yuan Shao *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Yuan Shao *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Augst *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Andrew Cherenkov *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Nahad Nautilus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (212) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (200) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2020. Category:American Voice Actors